yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron
Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure and the sequel to Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Summery When Tony Stark jump-starts a dormant peacekeeping program, things go terribly awry, forcing him, Thor, the Incredible Hulk, and the rest of the Avengers to reassemble. As the fate of Earth hangs in the balance, the team is put to the ultimate test as they battle Ultron, a technological terror hell-bent on human extinction. Along the way, they encounter two mysterious and powerful newcomers, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Along with Mickey Mouse and his friends, they gather help from the X-Force, the Fantastic Four, Galacta, and many other Avenger matierials to put a stop to Ultron's legioning outcome with Apocalypse and Galactus. Plot Opening/During the Age of Apocalypse/Meeting with General Tunderbolt Ross The film begins in 3600 B.C., an aged En Sabah Nur is about to undergo a transference into a younger, regenerating mutant's body inside a technologically-advanced pyramid that works off of sunlight. However, some of his followers betray him and attempt to destroy the pyramid. Apocalypse's Four Horsemen defend the god-like mutant, and just as the transference completes, the pyramid collapses. En Sabah Nur is still alive, but trapped in a comatose state due to the transference process being interrupted, as the young mutant's body transforms into a younger version of himself. As for his Horsemen, Horus magically trapped them in their own tombs of eternal slumber until Apocalypse reawakens them. At Disneyland, a.k.a. the World of Disney, Mickey Mouse and his friends were visited by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who's now the Red Hulk. With that, he along with Captain America, Peggy, also known as Lady America, her niece, Sharon Carter, Destroyer, Miss America, Thunderer, Black Marvel, Whizzer, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, the Hulk, Wonder Man, Falcon, Tigra, Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk, Thunderbolt's daughter and Bruce's girlfriend, Betty Rose, who's the Red She-Hulk, Mockingbird, Moon Knight, Nick Fury, Justice, Daredevil, Elektra, Jessica Jones, Hellcat, Richard "Rick" Milhouse Jones, also known as A-Bomb, Brawn, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Frank Castle, the Punisher, Microchip, Doc Samson, America Chavez, Quake, Techno, N'Kantu the Living Mummy, Meteorite, Blue Marvel, Arācnido Jr., Shang-Chi, Iron Man, Black Widow, War Machine, Nick Fury Sr., Stingray, Pepper Potts, also known as Rescue, Blade, Abraham Whistler, his daughter, Abigail, Hannibal King, Stick, Boomerang, Scarlet Samurai, Tattoo, Prowler, Captain Britain, Songbird, Atlas, Werewolf by Night, Frankenstein's Monster, Spitfire, Darkhawk, Thor, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Loki, Black Knight, Hercules, Ares, Ghost Rider, Ka-Zar, his brother, Zabu, Ka-Zar's wife, Shanna the She-Devil, Ebon Samurai, Skaar, Man-Thing, Amora the Enchantress, Fin Fang Foom, Doctor Voodoo, Super Skrull, and Forbush Man who seek their help to retrieve Loki's staff which has the Mind Infinity Stone as Mickey realized he has the Power, Space, and Reality Stones with him. Lord Dragunus' plan for the Avengers/More evil gathering/Battle for Loki's Scepter In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Avengers – Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye – raid a Hydra outpost led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki. They encounter two of Strucker's experiments –Quicksilver, who has superhuman speed, and the Scarlet Witch, who can warp reality at will– and apprehend Strucker, while Iron Man retrieves Loki's scepter. Just as Lord Dragaunus has other plans for the Avengers, he gathered more evil since the first battle with the Avengers, including Aldrich Killian, Trevor Slattery the Mandarin, Malekith the Accursed, Brock Rumlow, also known as Crossbones, Alexander Pierce, Ronan the Accuser, and Korath to make ready for Mickey, Sora, their friends along with the Avengers coming after Loki's Scepter. Tony started studying the scepter/Birth of Ultron/Apocalypse and his horsemen rise Soon, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner discover an artificial intelligence within the Infinity Stone in the scepter, and secretly use it to complete Stark's "Ultron" global defense program. To make matters worse, the unexpectedly sentient Ultron, believing he must eradicate humanity to save Earth, seemingly eliminates Stark's A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. As for Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, and the Fearsome Five, they found the ancient technological tombs of Apocalypse and his four horsemen: Pestilence, Death, Famine, and War. Just as Dragaunus, his saurian gang, Merlock, and the evil alliance came, they were amazed as they seek alliance from them in order to create a new age. Beginning the Avengers House Party/The minor party crasher from Ultron Suddenly, there was an attacks against the Avengers during a victory party at their headquarters. With that, Mickey begins to believe that something is very wrong on what Tony Stark did. The attacking aftermath/Charles Xavier's warning about the outcome of Apocalypse After that, Ultron escaped with the scepter and used the resources in Strucker's Sokovia base to upgrade his rudimentary body and build an army of robot drones. With no time to lose, Mickey and his friends brought help from the X-Force. As Mickey meet with Big Hero 6 and came to Attilan with Darkwing Duck, his own team of Avengers, along with the Winter Guard, Alpha Flight, and the Fantastic Four as they meet with the Inhumans ruled by Black Bolt and Medusa as Charles warned them about the outcome of Apocalypse. Ultron meets the Maximoff Twins/Professor Grandville meet with the Brotherhood As for Ultron, he recruits Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, who harbor a grudge against Stark for weapons responsible for their parents' separation. Then, Professor Grandville had came upon the Brotherhood of Mutants led by Magneto and warned them about Ultron and Apocalypse's outcomes. Encountering Ulysses Klaw/Scarlet Witch's Mind Games/Knowing about Galactus Then, they visit the Wakandan base of arms dealer Ulysses Klaw to obtain vibranium. The Avengers battle them, but Scarlet Witch subdues the heroes with haunting visions, causing the Hulk to run amok. Just as Mickey, his friends, Big Hero 6, Globby, the Incredibles, and their allies encountered the Silver Surfer and Galacta, they warned them about the disastrous outcome of the Devourer of worlds known as Galacta's father, Galactus. Hulk vs. Red Hulk and Hulkbuster/Stopping the rampage/Tunderbolt got unconscious ???, ???, Stark, ???, ???. Seeking the safe house/Meeting the Barton Family/Apocalypse and Ultron's scheme ???, ??? Thor's vision/Loki brought help from Asgard/Cradle Robbing/The twins switch sides ???, ??? The Avengers reassemble/The Birth of the Vision/Sylvia has the Mind Infinity Stone ???, ??? The Battle of Sokovia/The Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Force arrived ???, ??? Galactus' arrival for destruction/"Is That The Best You Can Do?"/Qucksilver's speed ???, ??? Fighting off Apocalypse/Defeating Galactus and the other villians/Ultron's Age ends ???, ??? A Big Welcome to the New Avengers/Mickey makes a big toast/Thanos' next Epilogue ???, ??? Score #"Avengers: Age of Ultron Title" #"Heroes" #"Rise Together" #"Breaking and Entering" #"It Begins" #"Birth of Ultron" #"Ultron-Twins" #"Hulkbuster" #"Can You Stop This Thing?" #"Sacrifice" #"Farmhouse" #"The Vault" #"The Mission" #"Seoul Searching" #"Inevitability-One Good Eye" #"Ultron Wakes" #"Vision" #"The Battle" #"Wish You Were Here" #"The Farm" #"Darkest of Intentions" #"Fighting Back" #"Avengers Unite" #"Keys to the Past" #"Uprising" #"Outlook" #"The Last One" #"Nothing Lasts Forever" #"New Avengers" Trivia *Galactus will appear as the secondary antagonist. Scenes #Opening/During the Age of Apocalypse/Meeting with General Tunderbolt Ross #Lord Dragunus' plan for the Avengers/More evil gathering/Battle for Loki's Scepter #Tony started studying the scepter/Birth of Ultron/Apocalypse and his horsemen rise #Beginning the Avengers House Party/The minor party crasher from Ultron #The attacking aftermath/Charles Xavier's warning about the outcome of Apocalypse #Ultron meets the Maximoff Twins/Professor Grandville meet with the Brotherhood #Encountering Ulysses Klaw/Scarlet Witch's Mind Games/Knowing about Galactus #Hulk vs. Red Hulk and Hulkbuster/Stopping the rampage/Tunderbolt got unconscious #Seeking the safe house/Meeting the Barton Family/Apocalypse and Ultron's scheme #Thor's vision/Loki brought help from Asgard/Cradle Robbing/The twins switch sides #The Avengers reassemble/The Birth of the Vision/Sylvia has the Mind Infinity Stone #The Battle of Sokovia/The Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Force arrived #Galactus' arrival for destruction/"Is That The Best You Can Do?"/Qucksilver's speed #Fighting off Apocalypse/Defeating Galactus and the other villians/Ultron's Age ends #A Big Welcome to the New Avengers/Mickey makes a big toast/Thanos' next Epilogue Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225